1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method, and program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, method, and program that are capable of reducing the degree of dependence of a module on a general-purpose bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) (trademark) bus, PCI Express (trademark) bus, and various other general-purpose buses have been proposed. Various modules that are designed in compliance with bus interfaces for such general-purpose buses are now readily available. There are an increasing number of cases where an information processing apparatus (an apparatus disclosed, for instance, by Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-274326) is commercialized by combining a module purchased from a third party with a proprietarily developed module while using the above-mentioned general-purpose buses as a backbone.
When a product is designed in the above manner, the designer of the product can achieve commercialization with high efficiency because resources can be concentrated on the development of new modules.